<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hulk: Reconstruction by AttackerAngel85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013177">Hulk: Reconstruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85'>AttackerAngel85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reconstruction [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my attempt at making the crappy new characters of Marvel actually work. This time I'm doing so with Amadeus Cho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reconstruction [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In 1962, another scientist named Bruce Banner had been experimenting with a gamma bomb. Unfortunately, a teenager named Rick Jones had driven onto the testing field and when Bruce was saving him, he was hit by a massive amount of gamma radiation. Bruce Banner became the Hulk. As the Hulk, he was a destructive savage but despite this, he was also a hero and even became a member of the Avengers.</p><p>But both Bruce and the Hulk were tortured by their duality. Banner wanted to be cured and the Hulk wanted to be left alone. Eventually the two came to terms with their circumstances.</p><p>--</p><p>Now flash forward to 2005, Amadeus Cho was 19 year olds and was one of smartest people in the world. Bruce Banner was now in his 70s, having long married his sweetheart Betty Ross.</p><p>However the two were unable to have kids due to Banner's mutation, at least not directly. Banner was able to produce a semen sample used to impregnate Betty. She gave birth to twin sons. Amadeus first met Banner when he was attacked by some men working for a guy named Pythagoras Dupree. Dupree had a small name and a big ego, claiming he was the sixth smartest person in the world.</p><p>Well, that wasn't actually true. Victor von Doom, Valeria Richards, her father Reed Richards, Hank Pym, the High Evolutionary and Tony Stark were all smarter than him. Actually, Bruce Banner, Hank McCoy, Amadeus Cho himself, T'Challa, Ultron, Samuel Sterns, Nathaniel Essex, Maximus Boltagon, Otto Octavius, Charles Xavier, Thanos, Peter Parker, George Tarleton, Armin Zola, Norman Osborn, Max Eisenhardt, Ivan Kragoff, Kitty Pryde, Jennifer Walters and Moira MacTaggert were all smarter than him.</p><p>But Dupree felt that Amadeus was threatening his position. Nevermind that Amadeus was actually just the ninth smartest and who was actually the sixth smartest was Tony Stark. But like I said, Dupree had a small name but a big ego and he felt threatened when he learned Amadeus was apparently the sixth smart (again actually the ninth, Dupree got him confused with Tony Stark) so Amadeus had to die.</p><p>Fortunately, when Dupree's men attacked Amadeus, Banner happened to be nearby. Having finally learned to control his transformations, he turned into the Hulk. Now in the Hulk's old age, he was still massive and looked almost identical to when he was a young man, but with white hair and a white beard. As for the Hulk, he had learned to control himself. Instead of directly attacking Dupree's men, he shielded Amadeus with his body.</p><p>He then jumped to the gunmen.</p><p>When his feet hit the ground, the impact sent the gunmen flying, knocking them out. The Hulk then changed back into Bruce Banner.</p><p>"Bruce Banner, is that you?" Amadeus asked.</p><p>"Are you ok-"</p><p>Suddenly Banner started having a heart attack. Amadeus rushed to him and developed CPR before calling an ambulance. </p><p>--</p><p>Amadeus visited Banner in the hospital. Apparently the strain of turning into the Hulk at his advanced age had caused him to have a heart attack.</p><p>"Thanks for saving me" said Amadeus, "I'm sorry, I caused all this trouble"</p><p>"Its not your fault" said Banner, "you were the just the victim of a crime"</p><p>So Amadeus and Banner got to talking and Banner was impressed by Amadeus' intelligence. Banner offered to try to convince Stark Industries to give him an internship. However in the back of Amadeus' mind was a desire to become the Hulk.</p><p>--</p><p>Amadeus had started going for Stark Industries. During his free mind, Amadeus would research for a way to cure Banner's condition to repay him for saving his life. In 2015, he learned that Bruce Banner was dying from the gamma sickness. Amadeus had now created special nanites to remove the gamma from Banner's body, curing him of both the Hulk and his sickness.</p><p>However unbeknownst to anyone else, Amadeus later injected himself with the nanites. He picked a secure location, stripping off his clothes before hand. Turning into the Hulk, Amadeus went on a rampage.</p><p>"This is awesome" Amadeus thought to himself.</p><p>He was now the "Totally Awesome Hulk".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-The story takes place in 2015.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amadeus had carefully selected an abandoned area he thought was secure to smash through, making sure there were no people who got hurt. Smashing everything was fun, he didn't know why Bruce wanted to be cured.</p><p>"This is totally awesome" he shouted.</p><p>However rage then started taking control of Amadeus. He couldn't understand it but he was hearing a voice getting angry.</p><p>"Hulk smash!" he shouted as he smashed the concrete floor in front of him.</p><p>Amadeus turned to see the city and began jumping towards it, making gigantic leaps. Within moments he was surrounded by passing cars. He grabbed one and threw it into a building.</p><p>--</p><p>Amadeus woke up to find himself naked in the wreckage of a collapsed building being dug out by firefighters that thought he was a trapped civilian. </p><p>"What happened?" he asked.</p><p>"There was a Hulk" said one of the firefighters, "his face looked different but he was a Hulk, rampaging through the streets. A lot of people have died"</p><p>--</p><p>Amadeus was in his office, lamenting his stupidity. He thought being the Hulk would be totally awesome but he was wrong. He thought his "playground" was secure but he greatly underestimated the destructiveness of the Hulk and people had died for it. He needed to cure himself. He injected himself with the nanites like he did with Bruce but found that the nanites were rejecting the gamma cells, the cure wasn't working this time.</p><p>He was stuck with Banner's curse. He decided to get help from intern Lila Rhodes. He heard she was good enough to build her own Iron Man armour and was new enough that he could make up a reason for her help without revealing he had intentionally become the Hulk.</p><p>"Amadeus, I know I'm smart" said Lila, "but my skills are in electrical engineering not biology"</p><p>"Well, thanks anyway" said Amadeus.</p><p>--</p><p>Amadeus continued trying to figure out what went wrong with the nannies, while avoiding anger. One day, he noticed the nanites had gone missing. Amadeus tried to calm himself. He couldn't Hulk out. Or maybe he could. He remembered from watching interviews that at some point, Banner started aiming the Hulk as villains. Maybe Amadeus could do the same.</p><p>He could track down whoever stole the nanites </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>